Caskets and cremation containers are constructed from a plurality of materials, including wood, metal, and paper materials, as well as combinations of the foregoing. These caskets and cremation containers vary substantially in price. While wood and metal-based caskets can be expensive, paper-based cremation containers can provide a viable low cost option when cremation is contemplated. However, when paper-based cremation containers are not desired or appropriate, lower cost, simplified wood designs can be implemented.
While simple wooden caskets are typically considered to be an economical approach the storage of the deceased, a significant cost nevertheless arises as a result of shipping and storage costs. Paperboard caskets can be folded and thus may be shipped and stored flat. However, caskets made of rigid material (wood, particle board, etc.) having structural thickness that is not foldable must normally be shipped fully assembled.
Accordingly, there is a need for a casket made from wooden (or other rigid material) that can be shipped and/or stored more economically.